


You Bring Me Up, You Put Me Down

by kkaebsong



Series: Prompt Fill: Baekxing [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Prompt Fill, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU where Baekhyun was bitten by a zombie, and Yixing has to put him down.





	You Bring Me Up, You Put Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill #1
> 
>  
> 
> This series is Baekxing. I'm thinking of a doing a whole bunch of series for different ships of Exo. Hopefully, I'll be updating these Baekxing prompts quickly. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any nice critiques or any prompts you would like me to fill for you. 
> 
> Please keep in mind, I know I am not the best writer but I try and I enjoy it.
> 
> By the way! Happy Baekhyun Day! He's an angel whom I adore.

Morning, death, afternoon, death, evening, some more death, maybe sleeping if they got lucky. And repeat. 

 

That was what their days looked like for the past year ever since the zombie apocalypse had started. There were only about 20 humans left, but all of their best friends had been picked off one by one. All they had was each other and honestly Yixing didn't know what he would do without Baekhyun. 

He was the only thing that kept him sane, without him there would be no reason to keep on going. They had known each other since they were babies. They were best friends turned lovers turned husbands. 

He lived for Baekhyun and Baekhyun lived for him. 

When Yixing woke up that morning something felt a bit off. Baekhyun wasn't next to him. Yixing always warned him that he needed to be extra careful in the mornings. The zombies would hide near their base and wait for them to come out. If they went far enough they would attack. 

In order to avoid that they had drawn a border line. They rarely ever crossed it. That's how their friends had died. Chanyeol hadn't been paying attention and he had crossed it, and Junmyeon seeing his boyfriend over the line quickly tried to grab him. But it was too late. He had already been killed. Junmyeon at that point gave up and let himself die too. That was one of the worst days of Yixing's life. 

Sehun had always been a little defiant so he had crossed over, Kai went looking for him and you can guess it. They never returned either. Yixing wasn't sure if they were turned or if they had died too. The others had been separated early on. 

So you could say that Yixing and Baekhyun had been through it. Lost in his thought process, Yixing jolted up after realizing it had been a little too long and it had been a little too quiet in the area surrounding their base. But that wasn't what was worrying. 

Where was Baekhyun? Yixing felt himself starting to get a bit worried. Usually if Baekhyun had left he'd be back soon. He slowly and carefully made his way to the makeshift cardboard door making sure to grab his gun off the ground.

He peaked out the crack of the door. It looked clear so he slowly made his way out, making sure to look all around. He never though to look behind him. 

He cocked his gun just in case. He heard movement to the left of him. He quickly turned and saw two zombies coming at him. He shot once. Twice. He had gotten them. That morning he killed five more. Today was one of those days he would have to kill many of them. 

When the coast was clear he made his way back into his makeshift home. He closed the cardboard door and turned around. He almost jumped out of his skin. Baekhyun was standing there silently. He met his guard down. 

"Why didn't you help me out there?" Baekhyun was uncharacteristically quiet.

Yixing noticing this, turned and walked towards him. He noticed it too late, he was already close. Baekhyun's eyes were a deep blood red. And his skin was turning a grey color. 

Before he could back up Baekhyun reached out and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, and started choking him. For a second Yixing wanted to give up, but instead he fought. 

He struggled in Baekhyun's hold trying to get his hands off of his neck, and soon he was free. Baekhyun was waking towards him, and before Yixing could realize what he was doing, before he could stop his fight response, and before he could remember who exactly he was fighting, he grabbed his gun, cocked it, and shot Baekhyun once in the middle of his forehead. 

Baekhyun was down in an instant. Yixing quickly having realized what he had done ran on the floor and dropped down to his knees next to Baekhyun. 

Soon his body was shaking with sobs. He laid his head on Baekhyun's chest and hugged his body to his. He looked down at Baekhyun and he felt numb. He softly caressed his cheek. He smoothed back his hair, wiped his own tears, and he gave one final kiss to the man he lived for, and the man that had lived for him. 

He didn't even want to think about how Baekhyun had crossed the line. At this point he didn't care. He spent a few minutes playing with the wedding ring he had gotten Baekhyun, and he laid down next to him. He put his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. It was always his favorite position to cuddle in. He tried to ingrain the feeling of Baekhyun's body against his one last time.

He picked up the gun laying on the floor and with one last kiss to Baekhyun's neck, he cocked the gun, and pulled the trigger. 

It used to be morning, death, afternoon, death, evening some more death, and maybe some sleep if they were lucky. But now they got to sleep for forever.


End file.
